Chapter Four Of Pinkie's Portal
by jliakmoilea
Summary: After a night in the Tardis, Pinkie finds herself in a new dimension.


"Really?" The Doctor responded.

"Yes. Of course." I let go, he did as well.

"Well, I do... Too." He blushed. As Derpy walked in, she kissed The Doctor's cheek.

"I'm sorry, I think you will go better with somepony else." Derpy said.

"I know I will. And you will too. I don't think... We're right." The Doctor hugged Derpy for the last time, as the Tardis landed. Spike and the other ponies were all waiting at the Tardis door.

I whispered in Doctor Whooves ear. "Come back for me, when I have finished." I smiled.

"I will." He said. Everypony walked out with me as we saw a crystal paradise.

"Wow. Back at the Crystal Empire." Twilight said. When she walked her hooves clicked against the crystal grass. "You'll have to find ingredients for your portal." Twilight tapped me. I stared gazily into the land. The bright colors amazed me. Bouncing, I got over to the town. Crystal ponies looked beautiful. Maybe even more than last time.

"The crystal empire is awesome!" Spike said. He looked at the crystal gems. Somepony was selling them by the entrance.

"Hi, would you like to buy some Crystal Amythires?" The green crystal pony put out her hoof and held out a blueish-purple gem. Spike licked his lips and he opened his mouth to eat it. He didn't of course because Twilight cautiously held him back. The crystal cobblestone road sparkled as we walked against it.

Many ponies stared at us as we walked the crystal roads. They didn't know why we were here. So we all stopped in a salon, asking to get crystallized. The spa mares gladly did so.

Twilight laid down on a puffy green chair, with a pink towel. The first spa mare started to file her hooves. Then Rarity laid down on a bright blue chair, with a yellow towel. Her hooves were already perfect, so they took her for the bath. Next, Derpy laid down on a yellow chair, with a green towel. She first got her hair done, which was due to her incoordination during cooking. Rainbow reluctantly laid down in the red chair, with the purple towel. Although we all knew she loved the spa, she kept the act up. Then, Fluttershy hovered over to a pink chair, with an orange towel. She got her hooves done first because of Angel. He can really throw a temper tantrum. Applejack got her knotty hair done first, due to dirt from the Acres. She sat down in a mint green chair, with a yellow towel. Finally, I sat down, with my bath done first. I laid in a pink chair, with an orange towel.

We all enjoyed the spa, except Spike, who hesitantly, sat down by the décor rocks and read, "Real Dragons" Magazine.

We looked different from our natural crystal form. I had my poofy hair again, and Dash had real straight hair. We liked it. But not as much as last time. We came out confident.

"Twilight and I will go to the library. Rarity and Applejack, go talk to other ponies about these ingredients." I handed a list of ingredients to the two mares. "Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash. Go to the skies. Meet here in an hour." I handed them the other list of material. Spike stood there, talking to another dragon. Twilight walked up to him.

"Spike, you can stay here." Behind Spike was a large playground for dragons. He smiled and ran to the playground with his new friend.

"I found one!" Twilight yelled. She took the book from a high shelf.

"Oh dear, do you need help?" The librarian asked the purple pony on a ladder.

"No! I'm ok." Twilight replied, climbing down the ladder. "Here it is Pinkie. The book of different dimension portals." She cleared her throat. "You can make a portal to go into a dimension. Although, there is a number of dimensions you have to pass to get to the last one. The time dimension. The time dimension is always the last, and your dimension is always the first. There is an X number of dimensions in between." She flipped the page. "It says here that you have to find your area in these pages. Then you can find your recipe." I shrugged. "Cryst, Crystal, Crystal Empire!" She gave me the book. I wrote down the ingredients.

"Great. Let's head back."

In the town square eight crystal ponies surrounded the crystal heart. Everyone was there, waiting for us.

"What took so long?" Applejack asked, sitting next to Rarity. She blushed as her hoof touched Rarity's. Rarity smiled back at her. In a lovingly way.

"Um. I'm not sure." I shrugged and put down the list. "We have the new ingredients. The ingredients you guys couldn't find are substituted on this list." Rainbow Dash looked at the new ingredients.

"We need a piece of the crystal heart." She said. Her voice was dark, similar to my discorded voice.

"That could change the world. King Sombra can come back!" When those words came out of Twilight's mouth, Fluttershy hid under the park bench where Rarity and Applejack were sitting and holding hooves.

"But, he's gone." Derpy said, coming out from behind Applejack.

"We have to do it, Twilight." I put my hoof on her shoulder to calm her down. "We have no choice. We can't get home without this portal." She nodded and chipped a piece off the crystal heart. Immediately, we sprinted, heading for an old abandoned house. Alarms went off, and guards came looking for us, but we were already in the house. We laid down the materials and put it in an old, dusty, pan that we found in the burnt kitchen. We put the liquids in first and then realized we needed one more material. Crystal waters from the crystal pond. I breathed deeply, inhaling in the crisp scent of burnt crystal woods.

"Rainbow." I called her name from the garden shed, attached to the house. "Take this pail." I handed her a silver bucket and she held it.

"Now what?" She asked, scanning the pail.

"Dash to the crystal pond. And back. Fill it up with water, then get back here." She saluted me and crept out the back door. She snuck into another abandoned house, and flew straight out of it, with guard searching that house instead of ours. We sat patiently. Applejack and Rarity talking in the kitchen, Fluttershy observing the wilting plants in the shed, trying to revive them, Twilight searching upstairs for books, Derpy playing with a stale muffin on the dining room table, and me, walking back and forth around the living room, studying the chances of us not being caught.

"Very slim. Very very slim." I said in my mind. I sat down on a chair, which was burnt and fluff coming out, and thought some more. Dash crashed through the roof of ours, making the guards focus their attention on this house. She dumped the bucket in, and we mixed it together. I poured it onto the floor making MY special portal. All of us jumped through, me last due to the fact that I had to zip the portal on the guards smashing open the doors to the abandoned house.

We were in. That's what mattered. Seven out of breath ponies.

Applejack and Rarity held each other closely, both scared of the guards. Twilight was out of breath, closing her eyes and floating in the dimension vortex. Derpy and Rainbow Dash smiled at each other and laughed at the thought of it being hard, escaping the guards. Fluttershy curled up into a ball. And me, I floated. Just floated.


End file.
